


In these small hours

by OpheliaPending



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Tattoos, and other good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaPending/pseuds/OpheliaPending
Summary: prompt from tumblr (@iactlikegarfieldonamonday): Eddie kisses all of Bucks tattoos
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 328





	In these small hours

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot of leeway with this so i hope this is okay!

It was a quiet night, the tv volume was low, the glaring light brightening the dim loungeroom just enough to see the man sitting next to him. Eddie unconsciously stroked Bucks arm, his thumb leaving a trail of warmth with it. Eddie couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so peaceful; a time where he could just be. The outside world felt so far away, it was just them and they just were. Complete homely bliss. Eddie glided him thumb up Bucks arm, tracing the outline of his double banded tattoo, catching Bucks attention. 

Bucks focus switched between Eddies hand and his eyes – that deep hazel capturing him in a trance, the warm colouring like an old oak under the golden haze of summer.

“How many tattoos do you have anyway?” Eddie asked.

“Uh,” Buck paused and looked off to the left, mentally counting, “...six… No, seven. Why?”

Eddie smiled, “Just curious.” Eddie continued to drag his fingers over Bucks skin and licked his lips. He had always wondered about Bucks tattoos – whether they’d been the object of fascination or meaningful event, Eddie wanted to know everything. “Can I see them?” The question slipped out before he had the chance to catch himself. The unconscious thought was now present in the verbal world. Eddie mentally cursed at himself for his lack of tact – he would’ve asked Buck eventually… but in a way that meant something. For the both of them. The air caught in his lungs as he couldn’t quite bring himself to breathe.

Buck scratched his cheek, lines forming between his eyebrows before he spoke, “Uh, yeah, I guess if you want to.”

Eddie’s eyes widened only for a fraction of a second. He didn’t expect that he’d be so… open? Maybe? He knew Bucks tattoos were mainly scattered over his arms and torso from previous incidents of nudity; like when they went to the beach together with Christopher or when he’d caught him coming out of the shower. But never had he gotten quite close enough to look.

Buck leaned forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling it over his face then off his arms. A shimmer glistened over his torso, from the minute beads of sweat forming with the humidity. Eddie swallowed. The material was then discarded over the back of the couch.

Eddies face flushed; the memory no matter how wonderful, paled in comparison to the real time Buck without a shirt. _God_ just the sight sent a tingling sensation through his body. His tongue darted out leaving a quick, damp layer over his bottom lip before his teeth sunk down.

“When did you get this one?” he asked, moving closer.

Buck paused, a sad smile meant only for him surfacing as he relieved a memory, “About 10 years ago now I think.”

“Tell me about it?”

Buck pondered for a second, caught up in the nostalgia.

“Only if you’re okay with it, I mean.”

“No, I wanna tell you.” Buck took a deep breath in. “When I was little my grandma used to look after me a lot – she was one of the most kind-hearted people I’ve ever known.”

_Was?_ Eddie gave Bucks arm a squeeze.

“She used to uh, have this little vegetable garden out by the back porch.” His face lit up in the sweetest grin, “We used to plant things together you see–” Buck nudged Eddie’s shoulder–, “Oh! The strawberries were my favourite, and I would always get in trouble for eating them all before she had the chance to collect them.” He laughed heartily. This time there was no sadness, only joy at the shared memory of the past. “Anyway, just after I got out of high school, she… she died and it hit me a little hard, I guess. The very next day I was in the parlour getting inked. My folks weren’t too happy about that.”

“Must’ve been rough,” Eddie said. He knew he shouldn’t have been happy in that moment, but he was. Buck was sharing a story about himself. A rarity among rarities. This was something only he knew. And that felt glorious.

“I guess… She was a big part of my life but she passed away peacefully and that’s all I could really ask for, you know? She lived a long, happy life.”

Eddie’s heart melted. He couldn’t believe someone this genuine existed. Maybe it was the residual heat of the day, or the Santa Anas but Eddie had an overwhelming desire to touch him. To embrace him. His hand slipped to the underside of Bucks arm and he tugged it close to his face, lips brushing over the banded tattoo. His heart was pounding in his chest, his blood on fire as if he had been thrust into the sun. He couldn’t stop there. He pushed Buck down so he was lying flat on the couch, and hovered over top, trailing kisses up Bucks arm before landing at another tattoo – this one an overlay of geometric shapes, kind of resembling a star, situated on Bucks chest. To which he also placed a slow, sensual kiss.

Buck whined but didn’t resist. _Oh God_ did that noise set Eddies heart ablaze.

“Eddie –” Bucks tongue caught in his throat as Eddie swiped his hand over his left peck. 

“Shhh… I’m counting,” Eddie whispered, his warm breath unleashing goose bumps over Bucks skin.

Eddie trailed his thumb upwards, gliding over the next tattoo, a squiggle-shaped three with a cross over top. He brought his mouth to Bucks burning skin, caressing it in a light peck.

“That makes three.” He looked up at Buck, eyes full of hunger.

There was this fiery desire inside of him, wanting, _needing_ to caress every mark that ever had the blessing to grace Bucks supple skin. Each one, a moment or memory in Buck’s life that he hadn’t known. He ached to know every last detail about this man.

Buck writhed underneath him as Eddie raked his hands down Bucks torso. Buck desperately tried to cover his face with his arms to hide his reddening features, revealing another tattoo on the inside of his left upper arm in the process. _Oh?_ One hand stayed synched on Bucks waist, but the other grasped Bucks elbow and pushed it down as his lips crashed onto the fourth tattoo. Bucks skin slightly salty, as Eddie swiped his tongue over the area.

“Four.”

Buck moaned then sunk lower into the couch. Eddie paused. Did he just find a sweet spot? Though unexpected it was a welcome surprise; Eddie loved hidden treasures. He smirked.

Eddie delicately withdrew Bucks hand from his face, wanting to see everything. The soft lighting hit Buck in every right way; as if the warm glow had cast a magic spell, he was enchanted. He caressed under Bucks eye, rubbing softly before cupping his hand around Bucks face.

It caught Eddie off-guard when Buck leaned into his hand and shut his eyes. Here he was, embracing the man that had filled his whole heart and thought there wasn’t a luckier man alive.

“I saw the angel in the marble and carved until I set him free,” Buck whispered.

“What?”

“The one on my arm… it’s a quote from Michelangelo,” Buck responded, still flustered. “You know, the artist.”

Eddie chuckled, “I know who Michelangelo is, Buck.” Eddie raised his eyebrows, “He also happens to be Christopher’s favourite ninja turtle.”

“A respectable choice,” Buck grinned.

“You know he was 13 when he started his apprenticeship?”

“The turtle?” Eddie, of course, knew exactly who he meant but it was always fun playing dumb. He loved it when Buck told him of his passions, dumping copious amounts of information that he’d stayed up researching. And hey, he even learned a thing or two.

Buck giggled, shoving Eddies chest, “The artist.”

“Oh.”

“He wasn’t even the first choice to paint the Sistine Chapel, Raphael was – ” Buck let out a squeal as Eddie nibbled down his chest–, “But convinced the pope to hire Michelangelo to prove he didn’t have the range. He sure showed him – painted the whole thing himself. It may have taken 4 years but he did it.”

Eddie rested his chin on Bucks ribcage and stared up at him, eyes full with a soft smile. It was warm, but of the pleasant kind, and Eddie’s face rose and fell with Bucks chest as he continued his rambling adventure. The vibrations from Bucks voice like the pattering of rain on a tin roof, and his heartbeat like excited footsteps on hard wood flooring. If there were one meaning for his existence, it would be this moment.

Buck smoothed his hand over Eddie’s hair, giving it a tousle, and guided his arm into Eddie’s line of sight.

“I think you were at five,” Buck’s voice now low and gravelly.

Eddie could hardly contain himself – not only was Buck not rejecting his advancements, he was responding, _initiating_.

Taking this chance, Eddie held Bucks hand with a firm grip and trailed five kisses up the length of the quote.

“Five kisses for the fifth,” he whispered.

Eddie moved on from Bucks arm, still unwilling to release Bucks hand, and continued to kiss down Bucks torso. An outline of a head, with an anatomical heart was the next tattoo he found, on the lower left side of Bucks abdomen.

He had a pretty good idea what this one was about. Buck had always been an emotional thinker – he followed his heart wherever it took him. And that wasn’t a bad thing. Especially since that heart lead Buck here, to Eddie. Buck’s heart was and probably will always be, the best thing about him.

Eddie placed his lips over the black ink and he could almost feel it beating. Thump. Thump. Thump. Or maybe that heartbeat was his own? He nibbled the area then smoothed it over with his tongue, Buck squirming underneath him. This was by far his favourite. He placed his mouth around the centre of the heart and sucked for a few seconds before releasing. Bucks skinned reddened and Eddie smirked. The heart was now as vibrant as his own.

“This was number six… so there’s one more left.” He shot a look to Buck, prompting him to tell him where the last one was. Buck shied away, blinking a few times. Was the last one somewhere… _indecent_?

Eddie growled and grabbed the top of Bucks pants, ready to explore the hidden territory. Buck bit his lip and glided his hand atop Eddie’s and lead it down over his hip. Eddie took slow shallow breaths, like a predator ready to pounce. Buck continued to move their hands lower and lower until he reached the bottom of his left trouser leg. He dragged up the hem, revealing the quote scrawled in cursive over his calf. Eddie chuckled. Buck was teasing him. Oh, he was going to get him back for that later.

Eddie gave it a quick kiss before sitting back up.

“You sure you don’t have any more?” he said, almost sulky. He wanted to keep going.

Buck cleared his throat and looked away, feigning interest in the house now showing on the tv.

“Hey that’s pretty cool, I’ve always wanted to renovate my own house.”

Eddie looked to the screen, “It’s a lot harder than it looks on tv you know – whether you get contractors or do it yourself.”

Bucks gave him a look and sat up, “Can I put my shirt back on now?”

“If you must.” Eddie noticed the evasion of his question but that only made it more exciting. One of these days he would find out for sure if Evan Buckley did indeed have another tattoo.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading to the end!   
> i tried to add a little depth to it, i hope it didn't come off too disjointed   
> as usual all kudos and comments / feedback are very muchly appreciated :))))))


End file.
